bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pills and Potions
(Omoikane Drug House) |characters=Ibara Takukeizou, Shigai Daija, Hitoshi }} "Damn it!" a furious voice echoed throughout what appeared to be an abandoned house from the outside. Away from any major city, the house was located in more a of rural part of Japan. Despite it's run down appearance, inside housed a mysterious operation. Inside were two well built guards with what appeared to be two mutant quirks - bull and crocodile physiology respectively. Though what they were guarding was not the remainder of the house but the entrance to what was below it. Isolated from the rest of the sewers, over one hundred men worked below on the packaging of Detonators. Some were packaged in the usual plastic bags that would be distributed on streets, but others would be filled into candy bars, falsely prescribed medication, and so on. Each form of distribution was located in a different room, which was locked away from the others. For extra precaution, two guards protected each door respectively. But one door was different from the rest. Lacking any guards was the camera room which lied the notorious mercenary, Hitoshi. His skills as a killer are both praised and feared throughout Japan. His raging tone barked yet again, "God fucking dammit! I can't believe we lost to US again in Baseball!"| "Just two guards huh" The Inquisitor thought to himself as looked down upon the two guards from the rafters above. He had let himself in through one of the windows on the second floor. Stealth wasn't a big deal for him, he'd had lots of practice. He looked down and eyed the guards, one had horns like a bull and one had a mouth like a crocodile. "Mutants huh" Ibara thought peering further. He noticed a couple cans littering the floor. "Shinespark Burst, didn't know villains liked the stuff too." It was then that Ibara moved, swiftly and silently he dropped from the rafters. He aimed to land behind the bullman, chocking him out with one arm while the other covered his mouth. As he fell vines would silently fly from his body and wrap around the crocodile's mouth and limbs, restraining and silencing it. While possessing a bird's eye camera view of the brawl, Hitoshi continued to rant over the game. Whether he was aware of the intrusion or not was still in the air for now, but he did fail to alarm any of the other guards thus making them and those packaging the drug sitting ducks. "Hey it's almost time we switch shifts..." one guard attempted to reach out to the bull who had just been assaulted. "That jackass probably fell asleep on the job. Here, lemme go upstairs and wake his sorry ass up!" he spat, making his way to the ladder that pierced the ceiling of the sewers. Ibara lay the bodies on the ground, both knocked out cold. He then heard noises coming from the ladder. He waited patiently for the man to get up the ladder and then choked him out too. He then scanned the room once again before cuffing the apprehended criminals and climbing halfway down the ladder. He then tapped his earpiece. "This is Inquisitor, come in. I've taken out the guards upstairs, swoop in for pickup. I'm going down now, not sure what I'll find but keep King on standby in case I need backup." He spoke through his mic. With that he landed at the bottom of the ladder and extended his vines, poised to choke out anyone in the small room they stood in. Landing right in front of some guards, the battle commenced. A single vine for each person, about twenty guards; some would be instantly defeated, others held their ground, while one or two managed to take on more than one. All except one of the guards would remain to face the intruder. The last guard would rush to the camera room to alarm Hitoshi. "Sir Hitoshi Sir, we have an Intruder." the man's voiced echoed throughout the halls, hoping that his voice would reach the camera room. Suddenly, the underground facilities' alarm would activate, signalling those who were working on packaging of the drugs of an intruder. As the guard made his was to the final room, he was intercepted by a sea of white gas - smoke. Flooding the facility, it quickly scattered everywhere. Within a matter of moments the smoke would reach the invader and combating guards. Back where the intruder is, most of the guards were taken out. It was clear they were out of their league against a hero of this caliber. The few remaining gazed backwards to see an ocean of smoke heading there way. Ibara sighed as one of the guards got away, of course he did. He took no time to incapacitate the rest of the room with his vines. However as he choked out the final few he was met with a wall of smoke blasting into the room. "Son of A.." He muttered as he wrapped some of his own vines around his mouth and dashed into the smoke. He held his blades and began to spin, creating a gust strong enough to temporarily blow the smoke away, just enough to give him a view of his immediate surroundings. As quickly as the smoke dispersed, it quickly re-emerged. It was as if a constant source kept releasing the smoke to blind the target. In a matter of moments, the entire underground facility was filled with smoke. Obliviously, this put those who rendered unconscious at risk, but as mercenaries they should understand that this is an occupational hazard. "You got some balls wondering in here, alone." Hitoshi's voice echoed coming from no specific direction. "You must be some big shot hero with some big bounty on his head in the market. Should be a treat to take ya down." Hitoshi clearly had the advantage over his hero counterpart. He was undetectable to Ibara through conventional sense of smell, hearing or sight. Hitoshi was like a ninja, lurking, waiting to finish his opponent in one strike. It was for this reason he earned the moniker, Smoke Screen Slayer or Triple S. Lurking somewhere throughout the vast sea of smoke he waited for an opening. "My balls are nothing compared to yours." Ibara laughed through the smoke. Vines sprung from him a he tossed 6 blades into the air, each one being caught by an individual vine. The vines then began spinning the swords rapidly, creating an air current that blew the smoke away. Even as more and more came it would continue to be blown away from him in a certain perimeter around him. "You're hiding behind a large smokescreen." He finished sarcastically. Based on his Ibara’s reaction, his target had no way of detecting him within smoke. “You’re as good as mine!” he thought, as torrents of wind attempted to clear the area of the cloudy gas. As the sea of smoke moved further and further away from the hero, something emerged from the gas; a shard of glass piercing through the smoke targeted at the hero. Moving at blitzing speeds, the blade should occupy the Ibara for just a moment which was exactly what Triple needed. Simultaneous to the blade, as the smoke faded, Hitoshi’s position was revealed; several meters behind Ibara. With a pistol at hand complimented with a silencer, the shot should be a sure thing. “I call this move…..Silent Killing” he whispered, before pulling the trigger. Ibara noticed the glass fly from the smoke and stepped back, the glass whizzing by his head. As he dodged to the side, the bullet Hitoshi fired flashed by his body. His eyes darted to the right to finally lay eyes on the man. "So you're the one smoking up the place huh, I got a couple questions for ya." He laughed as more vines shot towards the man, some curving from different angles while others charged him dead on. "He's surprising quick on his feet for a ranged fighter.." he thought, as Ibara dodged his attack. "Nice foot work, Viney. Too bad you're simply avoiding the inevitable." Reaching into his back pockets, the vines came rushing towards him with intent to kill. In his hand was concussion grenade he through directly below his feet. The strategy seemed very unorthodox as the grenade would likely stun him more than his opponent. But as the vines pierced through the gas, it would reveal that he was no longer where he stood. "Funny thing about that." Ibara replied as the man dropped a concussion grenade at his feet. Thankfully Ibara's tinted glasses blocked most of the light, the sound however was still quite harmful. He winced as his vines stopped their pursuit, he soon found that the villain was once again gone. He sighed in annoyance before more vines sprung from his body. He then gathered even more blades in his hand and tossed the to the vines, that began twirling them. No smoke could move towards him as he moved to the large packages that the facility had been working on shipping before he arrived. "Some kind of drug i'd guess." He thought as he looked over the packages. A wall of vines surged around him, watching for the man. "I can't fight him with those vines getting in the way, and he's too quick to fight long range." Hitoshi thought to himself, making his way back to the control room. "This shit sucks, I really didn't wanna have to relocate a second time.." he mumbled under his breathe. Moments after he'd click the large red button on the control panel, sounding a different alarm. The men who were conscious attempted, but failed, to escape. "That bastard! He's going to drown us all!" one mumbled before passing out. From the pipelines, tons of sewage water and waste was sprouted out. Within a matter of minutes the entire place would be filled with shit. "Better get out and report back to the boss." Hitoshi mumbled, leaving through the secret escape within that same room. Ibara sighed as he rummaged through the packages. However he was alerted by the screams of the workers and the water that began to splash against his wall of vines. "Looks like he ran" He thought as he tapped his ear. "Alright King time to tear the roof off this place." He shouted. "Area is secured and charges are laid, going to send all that dirt flying now." The Dragon King replied from the other end. tapping a button as a controlled explosion unearthed most of the dirt above the underground lab. "There are going to be survivors coming up through the house, check them for wounds and arrest them." He shouted to the police with him. He then jumped to land on the metal ceiling of the underground lab. "Breaching now." He spoke as he placed his hand over the ceiling and caused all of the vectors over a certain area to push inward and down. With the loud creaking of part of the ceiling fell downwards. Vines wrapped around the large piece of metal and swung it towards one of the pipes, jamming it so only some water could make it through. "If any of you are unable to reach the main exit get as high as you can and either my vines or Dragon King will help you escape." Ibara shouted as he elevated himself and two crates of drugs along with him. His vines lifted the drugs out as Shigai began working with more of his vines to safely transport trapped workers out of the lab. It was a tireless and quick battle that they fought but as Ibara lifted himself from the hole and brushed the shit off his cassock he smiled. "Looks like we did some good work here today." "Heh you said it." Shigai responded, before looking down at the crates. "So are these the drugs that I've been hearing rumors about?" He questioned Ibara. "I'm not sure. It's quite possible but we'll need further testing. You take one to UA and I'll take one to the police station." He spoke as he lifted the crate over his shoulder. Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays Category:War on Drugs Arc